Simple Logic
by ocean's pebble
Summary: A week after Harry Potter has been sorted into Slytherin, he brings a new and enlightened viewpoint to House.


**Simple Logic**

A week after Harry Potter has been sorted into Slytherin, he brings a new and enlightened viewpoint to House.

Plot: Harry pokes holes into the point system and purpose of the House Cup. Mild crack.

"Hello everyone. I doubt anyone here doesn't know who I am, but just in case for the few that might not, I'm Harry Potter. Why am I making a gigantic fool of myself in our common room?

"Well, I came across something interesting when reading over the various rules of Hogwarts. Namely, the points system, the House Cup, and how it is completely and utterly flawed. It is based off of an honor system and collective mindset that frankly, is unimaginative and easily broken through.

"In essence, after reading about the point system, I asked myself; Why does anyone care?

"Yes, why does anyone care about points? If you have the most points at the end of the year, you win… what? A cup? The Great Hall decorated in Slytherin colors? I hate to break it to you, but both can easily be arranged through going to breakfast and drinking some juice, and some permanent color charms.

"There is nothing to be gained from winning the House Cup. Yes, I know, shocking isn't it? And yet, it's true. You win the House Cup through the point system. The point system depends on peer pressure and animosity between Houses.

"So, I ask again, why should we care about how many points we have? There is nothing to be gained from winning the House Cup, which seems to be the purpose behind the entire system.

"I see many of you don't believe me. Alright then. I'll make this very clear. Winning the House Cup means nothing. All it says is that either the winner was a suck-up to teachers, the teachers themselves are biased, or that the house is superior in some way to the other houses.

"If all it says is that we are better at sucking up at teachers, why in the name of all that's holy do you care? Do you WANT to be known as the teacher's pets, the best bootlickers, the ones who could grovel the best?

"If all it says is that the teachers are biased, it means that the point system is a game among the teachers. If it's all between the teachers, why should we care about it, or even get involved? I, personally, don't want to be a pawn in any game they are playing.

"And if the point of winning the House Cup, and therefore obeying the point system, is to prove that our House is superior to other houses… really? Isn't there some better way to prove that we are better than everyone else in this school?

"A far more effective way to do so would not be irritation, not simple intimidation, but basic apathy. The best way to show that you are above everyone else is first, act the part; second, have the skills to back it up; and third, make certain that if anyone ever challenges you on any point of superiority that you pound it into their fat skulls that you are so far above them in any way and shape imaginable that the best they can hope for is groveling at your feet.

"Oh, don't look so shocked! It's only logical. All you have to do is present a cold façade to the rest of the world, to turn up your nose when anyone not your equal or above attempts to associate with you, to be aware that you don't have to follow the system designed to keep you in line… because you are better.

"At first, people will attempt to laugh at it, to fun of you behind your back… but if you keep it up, then their real feelings soon come out. They cover it up with false bravado in the beginning… but in the end, they will know, on a level that their conscious minds cannot comprehend, that you are better then the rest of them in every shape or form.

"Just a single, simple thought I had. My only warning is that if you decide to go with this course of action, to rise above the fetters of rules and machinations of the teachers… you all must be united. You all must decide to do it as a single entity, as one House. Otherwise, there will be divisions, and those that do not believe in what I have said this evening will undermine the entire effort.

"It is up to you to decide." And with that last, frank statement, Harry stepped off of the podium he'd conjured and walked to his dormitory, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Leaving the entire House in the common room, silent.

Leaving his head of House doubled over with laughter in the shadows.

Severus Snape could hardly wait for the coming week. His snakes were never ones to ignore a challenge as bold and cunning as this one. His silent laughter re-doubled as he imagined the expressions on the rest of faculties' faces when they discovered what was going on.

He was starting to like the Potter Spawn.

Just something I thought up in the shower. I mean, really? The House Cup just creates more division between the Houses, instead of promoting unity. And it is pretty much a suck-up contest. Ick.


End file.
